The Dave Dameshek Football Program
' The Dave Dameshek Football Program' (often abbreviated DDFP) is a Dave Dameshek made podcast on nfl.com ranging usually from 30 minutes to an hour, although perhaps exceeding. Dameshek often is joined by Adam Rank, along with other recurring members from the NFL website. Cast Various people from around the NFL are on the show, almost always including Dameshek and Rank. Dave Dameshek Main article, Dave Dameshek Dave Dameshek is the host of the show. He is a Steelers fan, as he comes from Pittsburgh (he often states that he grew up on "the banks of the three rivers"). He is often referred to as "Shek" and commonly says things like Hooey and applesauce or Ooh La La, and he often begins the show by saying "Hi and hello, football fans. I hope all is well wherever you are...". His fan base is the Shek Republic Adam Rank Adam Rank is commonly the co-host, and is sometimes the only one other than Dameshek. He is often referred to as "Rank" and commonly refers to Dameshek as "Boss" during the begining of the show, right after his introduction. He does not really have a local team, being from Los Angeles (he says that the St. Louis Rams are a different franchise than the L. A. Rams, that he calls the "St. Louis Football Club"), He later goes through fan free agency and chooses the Chicago Bears. He co-hosts other things with Dameshek, such as Shek to the Future. His fan base is called the Rank -Amauters Black Tie aka T.D. and as of DDFP: 275 "Young Kobe" Black Tie is the producer of the DDFP, and is often the least popular of them all, leading to the twitter handle @fireblacktie, made by Black Tie himself. In more recent (September 2012) episodes, he has given "shoutouts" to various people in unpleasant jobs. Dameshek dissaproved of it at first, but then liked and even encouraged it. His fan base is called the Black Sheep. He started to host the programs spin-off Around The League in the summer of 2014. Dan Hanzus Dan Hanzus is a writer for nfl.com, in the "Around the League" section. His favorite team is the Jets (which Dameshek often calls the "Jetropolitans").He was a co-host for the ATL debate club and was one half of "The Flames", But when the program got it's spin-off "The Around The League Podcast" he stopped being a regular but still appears occasionally Marc Sessler Marc Sessler is a writer for nfl.com, in the "Around the League" section. His favorite team is the Browns. His twitter handle is MarcSesslerNFL, and he is often teased for the "NFL" at the end by being called "Mr. Fancy Pants". He was a co-host for the ATL debate club and was one half of "The Flames", But when the program got it's spin-off "The Around The League Podcast" he stopped being a regular but still appears occasionally. Handsome Hank Handsome Hank is the editor of nfl.com. His favorite football team is the Dolphins and his favorite baseball team is the Brewers. He is from England. He was voted as the best regular cast member on the program by the Shekrepublic, Rank-Amauters, Blacksheep, Flames and others at the 2013 Sheky Awards. This fan base is called the Handsome Devils. Elliot Harrison Elliot Harrison '''is a writer for NFL.com and a TV personality on the show "NFL Fantasy Live" that he use to do with Dave Dameshek. He co-hosts the second podcast of the week. He is a dedicated Dallas Cowboys fan and the unoffical leader of the Romopologist's. He starred in the music video for Brooks and Dunn's "Beer Thirty" Chris Wesseling '''Chris Wesseling is a co-worker of Marc and Dan. He use to work for RotoWorld. He like Marc, Dan and Greg are writers in the "Around The League" section and host's of the programs spin-off podcast. He started to become a regular guest after the spin-off. He was a Cincinnati Bengals fan when he was a child but formally renounced his fandom after years of disappointment leaving him a fan free agent. This has lead to a recurring joke on "The Around The League Podcast" that states that he is a recovering Bengals fan. Greg Rosenthal Greg Rosenthal is the boss of the "Around the League". He is a host on the spin-off "The Around The League Podcast". He is a Patriots fan Daniel Jeremiah '''Daniel Jeremiah '''is an analyst for the NFL Network. He was a Scout for the Eagles, Browns, and Ravens. He was a Quarterback at Appalachian State. He has a large following on his Twitter(@movethesticks) Themes Dieter Brock Drop In every show they try to be the first to naturally mention CFL player (who spent a year with Rank's L. A. Rams) Dieter Brock. The drop was retired in the 200th episode with Adam Rank as the winner Best With The Show's Number At the end of an episode the group will say who they think the best player with that number is, not just in football but in all of the big four North American sports (football, baseball, hockey, and basketball). Once the Podcast hit the 100th episode, they switched it to the player that wore it worst, the themes was dropped soon after. Romopology Romopology is a collection of beliefs about the Dallas Cowboys and mainly Tony Romo in a clutch situations and meanful games. Most people like Dave Dameshek belief that there is cohesive evidence that Tony Romo is at fault for his shortcomings in meaningful situations, but there is also a group lead by the likes of Elliot Harrison that blame the Cowboys and the rest of ttheircoaching staff as well as Jerry Jones for the teams shortcomes. This has lead to many debates on the program and on The Shek/Shame Report The Red Flag Segment The Red Flag Segment is a game that Dave Dameshek created and plays with his regulars. Dave hosts and will ask a contestant what the outcome of a football game will be, if the other contestant ddisagreeshe will throw the Red Challenge. The games contestants are usually Elliot Harrison and Handsome Hank, usually to the chagrin of Dave because they agree on many of the games outcomes. The Blacklist The Black List is a segment were Black Tie reads current events mostly of about football and Dave and Rank give their opinions. Black Tie's Shoutout Black Tie will give a shoutout to a person in an uunpleasantjob Has Black Tie Seen It? This is a game that Dave plays with Black Tie and the other regulars. When a classic movie is brought up in conversation they ask Black Tie if he has seen it, because he is a selfpoclaimed movie buff that has not seen many classic's like "The Godfather". Spin-Offs Around The League/NFL The Around the NFL podcast started as The ATL Debate Club with "The Flames" Dan Hanzus and Marc Sessler. The Segment was very popular and was able to spin off Into the Around The League Podcast(now Around the NFL). The show was an instant success and soon became the third most popular podcast in NFL Media behind Dameshek and The Rich Eisen Podcast. Move The Sticks Category:Shekipedia Dictionary